


Love on ice

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Creek goes ice skating and comes across Branch, which ends up with some surprising results. This fiction contains lemon your warned.





	Love on ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDiamond/gifts).



> Just a little bit of one shot winter themed fluff with lemon! Please don’t expect anything more than that. Warnings of romance, fluff, lemon and two males in love. I don’t own the characters, please be nice about my spelling and grammar I do my best.

Love on ice.

Creek loved to ice skate, he had gone out early in order to be able to get some time on the ice alone, so he had not expected to find another troll out here skating at this time of the day let alone Branch of all trolls. The purple troll found himself awed by the skill of the survivalist, he skated beautifully, the grey troll performed a few flawless jumps, landing them perfectly before skating on seeming to dance on across the ice to some unheard music. The guru found himself filled with an almost overwhelming urge to go out onto the ice to dance with Branch, at the same time he yearned to know what it might like to have the physically stronger grey troll hold him and lift him as they skated across the ice together.

After a few more moments of watching Branch from his hiding spot in the long grass at one edge of the lake the spiritual troll decided that he would go out on the ice and he would try to skate with Branch. So Creek having made this decision, made his way to the edge of the lake, the guru quickly put his skates on and went out onto the ice. As soon as Branch spotted him come onto the ice he brought himself to a stop, the grey troll wasn’t sure if he should stay or go now the troll he usual fights with in here, but Creek took the decision out of the grey troll’s hands as he came to a halt before him, smiled and then addressed him. “I didn’t know you could skate Branch.”

“Well now you do.” Branch said to the other male troll crossing his arms and watching the purple troll with serious teal blue eyes.

“Your really good…I’ve never seen another troll skate that well…Well other than myself…Would you skate with me?” Creek asked the grey troll, the guru was surprised to feel himself blushing slightly as he made this request of Branch.

This request from the spiritual troll surprised the survivalist a great deal, he felt uncertain as to why Creek was complimenting him and asking him to skate with him. After all, usually all the other male troll did was try to get him to look worse than he was in one way or another and so Branch said to the guru. “I don’t think that would be a good idea for either for us Creek.” After he spoke the grey troll went to skate away from the other male troll.

Realising that Branch intended to go the guru grabbed one hand of the grey troll, pulling him back, before skating off with him across the ice, not wanting to potentially fall over and hurt himself Branch followed Creek easily keeping up with his speed. The purple troll turned his head to look at him, Creek surprised the survivalist by smiling at him, they continued to skate on and slowly but surely, they started to match their steps together and then Branch finding his bravery pulled Creek in and lifted him up into the air. The purple troll beams a wide smile down at the grey troll he felt utterly safe as he was lifted up in the air like this by the strong arms of Branch. As the they landed this lift they both felt victory flare within them, their eyes met, something unknown passed between the two of them and the two male trolls began to skate together properly. With every touch, each lift, every side by side jump they could both feel trust and something much deeper was growing between them in this magical time together.

As they came to the end of their skating the two trolls stood out onto the ice looking at each other neither one saying anything for the longest time. When at long last Branch went to move his hands from the waist of the purple troll, Creek found that he didn’t want the other male troll to ever let him go, so he stopped him doing so and said in a soft voice. “Don’t…Don’t let go Branch.”

“I…I don’t want to…” Branch admitted his voice soft, this desire to not want to let go of the other male troll confused the survivalist a great deal, but at the same time having Creek in his arms felt ever so right. The grey troll very much wanted to kiss the guru, Branch felt it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help but still want to kiss him, so the survivalist bravely leant in and kissed Creek on the lips. The spiritual troll took a startled breath as the grey troll kissed him, quickly the spiritual troll started kissing Branch back, after just a few moments the guru gently broke the kiss. Creek realised that he couldn’t move his head far from that of the other male troll, the purple troll quickly discovered the reason for this was that his hair was curled tightly around that of the grey troll’s, which was curled just as tightly around his forming an intricate knot above them. They both know what their hair doing this means, their eyes meet Branch gulped and as fear gripped him, he desperately tried to get his hair to release that of the purple troll but instead their hair grips even tighter.

The grey troll tries to get it to let go again, but it would not, Creek places his hands to the waist of Branch, he stroked his side trying to calm him and saying to him gently but firmly. “Branch stop it…Our hair wouldn’t do this if we weren’t meant to be together.”

“We should get off the ice, go somewhere warm and talk about this.” Branch said to the purple troll realising that the other troll had a point about what was happening between them.

The guru gave him a nod of agreement, so with their hair still wound together they skated across the ice, when Creek and Branch got to the edge of the ice they carefully left the ice, the two male trolls sat on a log there, they took off their skates before putting their warm winter walking boots on. Once this was done the two male troll stood up and the survivalist tried to take Creek in the direction of his bunker but the purple troll refused to move. When the survivalist gave him a confused look, the guru glared at Branch, he pulled him back towards him with their interwound hair and said to him “Oh no! We are not going back to your bunker, I know you, you’ll find a way to run away from this or to get me out of your bunker and then shut me out! I am not about to let that happen…We are going back to my pod Branch.”

The eyes of the grey troll go wide as Creek says this to him, Branch had no idea that the other troll could read him and he feels panic filling him as he says to the other troll. “But…But the other trolls might see us like this…”

“I don’t care if they do see us! I want them to see us! I want them to know we are bound together like this because we are meant to be together! I’ll be proud for the other trolls to see our hair bound together showing them what we are.” Creek told him his determination and honesty was clear in his eyes and voice as he spoke to Branch.

“Why Creek…Why would you want that?” Branch asked in a small vulnerable voice, looking down at the snow covered grass, before the purple troll can answer him the survivalist spoke to him again his voice wobbling slightly as he did so. “You…You’ve always hated me.”

As the survivalist spoke to him in such a tiny pathetic voice which was nothing like his normal voice the guru felt a stab of pain inside him. Creek took one hand from the grey troll’s waist, he gently brought Branch’s face up to look at him, as he looked into the bright teal eyes of the survivalist the guru could see the pain and fear in them and he instantly wanted to comfort and set the other male troll at ease. “I don’t think I ever hated you Branch, not really…I just didn’t understand my own feelings towards you…If I hated anything it was your loss of colour, of not being able to see the real you anymore.” The purple troll confessed to him keeping his voice soft but firm as he spoke to the survivalist.

The grey troll frowned at him these words confused him a great deal and so Branch said to the guru as he shook his head. “I don’t understand Creek.”

“I missed you Sky…I missed my friend!” Creek told him in strong but emotional voice while tears gathering in his eyes as he thought about the friend he had lost so long ago.

“You haven’t called me that for years River…I’ll be honest didn’t think anyone remembered the old me or missed him in the slightest” Branch said in turn being very honest with the other male troll.

The purple troll glared at the survivalist before shaking him slightly as he said. “Well I did you idiot! I thought if I kept pushing you then maybe my friend would come back…I…I loved you and I still love you! Now come home with me please.”

Branch seeing how upset and angry the purple troll is with him, they survivalist gave him a nod, as he did this Creek let out a sigh of relief, so it was with their still bound together by their hair the two male trolls made their way back to the pod of the guru. Several trolls notice the couple and their hair wound as they walked through the village towards Creek’s home this sight causes startled looks to be shared and some whispering to take place, but none of them said a thing to either of the two male trolls about their situation as they knew that they were bonded together and it wouldn’t be wise to disturb the new couple at this time.

Creek led Branch into his pod, he closed the door to his home behind them, the spiritual troll, dropped his skates to one side, then locked the door to the pod because he wasn’t going to let any troll interrupt them before the he has made sure that the grey troll isn’t going to escape him now or ever again. The purple troll turns back to Branch, he can feel determination rising inside him, Creek moved towards the survivalist and said to him in a voice which was filled with certainty. “We are going to honour our binding Branch, you will be mine and I will be yours. I won’t let you doubt my feelings for you, neither will I let you run or hide from me, we are bonded Branch.” The grey troll gulped, slowly he let puts his skates next to Creek’s the survivalist was a little frightened in this moment as he’d never heard the other troll sound this forceful before now, but Branch knew without a doubt that Creek meant every one of these words and he backed away from the guru a little. This reaction on the part of the survivalist caused the purple troll to growl at the other male troll and he used their bound hair to pull Branch helplessly back to him. “Stop trying to escape this. You can’t and I think that if you are really honest with yourself you actually don’t want to get away from me.” The purple troll reaching out, he gently stroked the side of his face, before moving his hand up to run it into the base of the black hair of Branch and run his fingers over the skin there trying to get the survivalist to relax a little. As Creek stroked his fingers over the scalp of the grey troll, this caused him to relax slowly but surely, after doing this for a few moments the guru addressed Branch. “It’s going to be alright…We’ll have our hard times I won’t deny that, all relationships do, but I think we can do this Branch.”

The grey troll shook his head at the guru and said to him. “I think this is a really bad idea…This is clearly just a mistake or my hair latching on to the first troll to show me any kindness…I am going to get it to let go.”

“Branch quit being so stubborn!” Creek said to him with aggravation.

The survivalist took advantage of this aggravation, hoping that by upsetting the spiritual troll that his hair would let go a little. “Me! You’re the one being stubborn here!” Branch felt relief fill him as this worked and the purple troll’s hair slackened its hold on his because Creek was becoming angry with him. Branch didn’t waist a moment he quickly slipped his hair from that of the other male troll and headed hastily for the door of the pod.

“Oh no you don’t!” The purple troll yelled at him, he swiftly swung his hair forwards, it grabbed the grey troll around the waist and pulled Branch back towards him. The grey troll writhed in the hold of the two tone hair, but it didn’t release him, Creek quickly bound Branch’s wrists with some of his hair, while the rest headed up towards the black hair of the survivalist. This caused the grey troll to whimper, he moved his hair back away from the two tone hair seeking to bind to his again, but Branch quickly discovered that this was a futile gesture of defiance on his part as the two tone hair of the guru wound into his swiftly and firmly knotting with his. Branch whimpered again as he felt his own hair respond to this, it joining the hair of the guru’s hair binding them together by the hair once more. Once Creek felt sure that their hair wasn’t going to let go again, he moved the hair which had been holding the wrists of the grey troll up to join the complex knot of their hair. “I love you Branch…I love you, I think I always have deep down. I know you are used to being independent and having to rely on yourself…But let me in my love, let me be there for you. I want you to be mine and for me to be yours, I want…I want to share the rest of my life with you.” As Creek said this he used their bound hair to slowly but surely pull Branch closer to him, once the grey troll was close enough the guru slipped his thicker green leaf jacket off of him letting it fall to the floor of the pod, before putting his arms around Branch and hugging the other male troll gently but firmly.

The survivalist stiffened as he always did when hugged, then very slowly he started to relax against Creek, Branch had to admit it felt nice to be hugged by the purple troll, the grey troll lifted his arms and slipped them around the guru. The spiritual troll gave a small sigh of pleasure as Branch returned his hug, he snuggled a little closer to Branch, as they showed affection to each other their hair squeezed around each other in a form of hug. “This feels good…” Branch admitted to Creek, before he took a chance and gently brought his lips to those of the purple troll in a soft kiss.

The grey blue eyes of the purple troll shot wide, he hadn’t been expecting Branch to surrender like this, but to Creek this was the sweetest surrender which he could ever have imagined. When they broke this kiss a few moments later the spiritual troll took the scarf of the grey troll off, followed by his own, he let them drop to the floor with the leaf jacket off the other male troll, he shrugged out of the thick yellow coat he had worn to the frozen lake. Creek took Branch’s hands into his, he led the other male troll into his pod, through the living room towards his bedroom. When the grey troll noticed their direction he pulled the spiritual troll to a halt, Creek turned intending to tell Branch not to be stubborn once more, but as soon as he noticed the fear in his eyes, these words died and instead he asked the other male troll. “What are you scared of my love?”

“I lost all of those I ever loved…I couldn’t…I couldn’t stand to lose you too.” Branch admitted in a small vulnerable voice.

Creek pulled the survivalist in for another hug and spoke to him gently. “I won’t leave you…I’m willing to take a full bond, which would mean we’d always know when one needs the other, when we are in danger and that we will die together.”

The eyes of the grey troll went wide and whispered to the purple troll in disbelief. “You’d do that for me?”

“No not just for you, for us. Is there anything else you are scared of?” Creek asked him his voice still very gentle.

“I…I’m…I’ve never…Been…I’m a virgin.” The survivalist eventually admitted blushing a deep shade of grey as he did so.

The guru gave him a soft smile as he said to the other male troll. “It’s alright Branch, we can take this as slowly as you need it to be. I’m glad you told me, I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Creek tugged the now unresisting Branch into his bedroom, they got onto the bed together with the purple troll on top of the grey troll and his legs between those of the grey troll’s. As soon as this happened their hair then did something it had done for hundreds of years it surrounded them forming a cocoon cutting out the outside world. “It’s alright Branch, this is supposed to happen.” Creek reassured him as the grey troll looked around at their hair clearly frightened by what was happening. 

“This is normal?” Branch asked him, the guru gave him a nod, before he gently kissed the survivalist on the lips, as Creek did this he ran his hands up over his chest then onto his shoulders stroking over the skin getting Branch to relax against him. Slowly the grey troll looked up into the eyes of the purple troll above him, he could see the care and love in the eyes of Creek, the survivalist still felt nervous and unsure, but at the same time Branch was starting to feel that he could trust the other male troll to take care of him and his heart, so he started to return this kiss. They two kissed each other at a leisurely pace, enjoying themselves a great deal, when Creek and Branch broke their kiss the grey troll said to the spiritual troll. “I love you and I trust you Creek.”

The eyes of the purple troll went wide as Branch said this, he knew very well that it was very rare for the grey troll to trust any troll or to let them into his heart and so these words meant a great deal to him. “Thank you for your trust and your love Branch, I promise I won’t make you regret this.” Creek kissed his way over the chest of the grey troll.

As the guru did this, the survivalist arched up slightly, he gasped, this felt so good Branch had never felt such wonderful feelings before and as Creek mixed licks in with his kisses the grey troll moaned because the pleasurable feelings inside him grew. As the purple troll kept doing this the survivalist could feel a warm fire pooling in his belly, pleasure flared inside him while at the same time something wound tightly inside Branch. The grey troll took hold of Creek’s shoulders, he then pulled the guru up and pressed his lips firmly to those of the purple troll. While Branch did this Creek pressed his hips down against those of the other male troll rubbing his hardness against him, the grey troll broke the kiss and let out a loud surprised moan. “Do you want me?” Creek asked Branch gently, his eyes fixed on the face of the grey troll, he felt hugely pleased when he saw the expression of pleasure on the face of the survivalist and he waited for the other troll’s answer.

“Yes…Yes I want you Creek.” Branch admitted blushing slightly as he made this confession to the other troll.

Creek smiled at him, he gently pulled the trousers off of the grey troll, then the purple troll took off his own, he was pleased to see that Branch was just as hard as he was, the guru dropped their trousers onto the floor by the side of the bed. Once this was done Creek gently but firmly the guru rubbed their cocks together, when he did this the survivalist moaned he arched up against the spiritual troll, as his hips came up Creek took hold of his hips and didn’t let Branch lower them again. The grey troll stilled slightly as the purple troll ran his finger tips between the cheeks of his bottom, it felt strange but good to him. Keeping their eyes locked Creek slowly slipped his fingers slightly deeper closer to the entrance of the other male troll and this act made Branch wriggle a little. The purple troll doing this to him made him want something, what it was the grey troll wasn’t sure, but he knew he didn’t want the other troll to stop. “More Creek! I want more!” Branch told him surprised by his own brazenness.

“Alright Branch you shall have more…Just be calm.” Creek told him before he withdrew his fingers from between the cheeks of the grey troll, the purple troll moved to one side of Branch, he took a pot from the chest of draws by the side of the bed, the guru opened it and carefully he placed some of the lubricant onto his fingers. Once the spiritual troll is happy his fingers are well coated Creek looks down at Branch next to him and said to the other male troll. “Roll over my love and come up on your hands and knees.”

The grey troll did as the other male troll told him too, the spiritual troll knelt behind Branch, as soon as Creek slipped his fingers between the cheeks of his bottom the survivalist let out a whine of expectation, gently the purple troll pushed one of his finger into the other male troll, the head of the grey troll snapped and he took a deep surprised breath. “Are you alright?” Creek asked him with concern.

Branch gave him a nod and said to him reassuringly. “I’m fine…It feels odd, but good.”

“Are you ready for more?” The spiritual troll asked him his voice gentle and still laced with concern.

The grey troll ached inside, not in a bad way, but in a good way, he felt wonderful right now, the burning within him was growing, the pleasure was coiling up more tightly inside him and Branch wanted more pleasure. “Yes, please Creek.”

With a nod the purple troll carefully pushed a second finger inside him, the instant Creek did this Branch whined it felt so good to have those fingers inside him, slowly the purple troll started to move those fingers in and out of the whole of the grey troll. Branch gasped, the pleasure inside him spiked suddenly, he could feel his arousal growing inside him and it made him want more. “Ah! That feels so good! So good Creek!”

“Good I’m glad. I want you so much, but I won’t take you this time.” Creek told him in a soft voice, before kissing over his back even as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the willing body of the other male troll.

“Un…Uh…No I want…I want to feel you inside me. Please Creek.” Branch told him even as he panted and his body is filled with more and more fire.

“Are you sure my love?” The purple troll asked him gently wanting to be sure that the other troll knew what he was saying.

“I’m sure Creek, very sure.” The survivalist assured him, looking over his shoulder and giving Creek a gentle smile.

The guru took a deep breath he had never seen the other troll smile like this before and the sight of Branch’s smiling at him in this way made him feel blissfully happy. Slowly Creek slipped his fingers back out of the grey troll who whined with disappointment, after he had done this the spiritual troll placed some lubricant on his cock he said to Branch. “I’m going to start entering you now.”

The grey troll gave him a nod of understanding, Creek placed his cock to the entrance of the other troll, then he gently and slowly pushed himself into Branch. As the head of the other male troll entered him the grey troll whimpered, it hurt but felt so good at the same time, as his body grew used to the feeling of Creek’s cock’s head inside him he found himself loving it and wanting even more. “Uhh, by the troll tree Creek that feels good! More Creek please fill me up!” Branch begged his voice full of surprise and desire as he spoke to the guru.

Creek smiled down at the other troll under him, he placed a kiss to his back. “That’s why we are mates, no other troll would have ever felt as good inside you as I do and I’ll be honest you feel wonderful too, so much more so than any other troll I have been with before you.”

As the purple troll spoke about the other trolls he had been with before Branch the survivalist started to pull away from him, this caused Creek to react quickly the guru growl at him, he grabbed the hips of Branch and pulled him back against him pushing his cock all the way inside the other male troll in one smooth move. As this happened the head of the grey troll snapped up, he moaned loud and long, Creek tightened his hands on the hips of Branch to a bruising tight hold keeping the survivalist in place, at the same time their hair tightened as well and the guru said to the survivalist in a possessive voice. “Oh no you don’t your mine now! All mine!”

“Ahh ahh Creek!” The grey troll cried out helplessly, his voice full of the pleasure he was feeling with the guru hilted inside him.

After holding the survivalist still with him all the way inside him, the spiritual troll began to thrust in and out of Branch’s body claiming it for the first time. Creek had never felt so right taking a troll as he did right now, the pleasure and desire inside him was so very strong and he was looking forward to cumming inside the grey troll. “Uh umm, you feel so good, so right. I want to cum in you Branch, I’ve never wanted to do that before…Will you let me cum in you my love.”

“Yes! Yes please Creek. I want to feel you cum inside me.” Branch told him with honesty as he started to thrust back against the other male troll meeting his thrusts into him.

As the grey troll did this the guru cried out with pleasure, Creek had not been expecting him to do this, it made fire burn its way through him and drove him wild which caused his to pick up his thrusting so that the guru was now thrusting harder and faster into the other troll’s willing body. “That’s it Branch show me how much you want me.”

The grey troll could hardly think straight now but did as the spiritual troll told him too, as he thrust back against Creek and the purple troll thrust forwards into him hitting just the right spot inside the survivalist as this happened Branch let out a cry of pure pleasure. This noise from the grey troll fed the fire of desire inside Creek and brought him a little closer to the brink of cumming inside his bonded mate, he was absolutely loving every moment of taking the survivalist like this as well as hearing his cries of pleasure as he mated with him for the first of many times. 

The grey troll felt fire building inside him, his body ached for release, Branch had never wanted to cum so much in his whole life, neither had he ever experienced this burning desire to feel another troll cum inside him, it was a new but wonderful sensation to him. Their hair tightened the grey troll panted and gasped as Creek started to take his body with wild abandon, he helped Branch to push back onto him as he pushed forward by pulling him back with his hands at his hips. The survivalist’s mouth was open wide, he was panting as well as making small noises of pleasure which always become louder when Creek hilts himself inside Branch and hits that spot within him. The grey troll can feel a sweet kind of pressure building up inside him and he feels like he is riding on some kind of wave which is going to break soon. The purple troll could feel that he was going to cum inside Branch, so he pulled the other troll back against him hard, as the survivalist screamed out in pleasure from him doing this Creek came inside him letting out a long low moan of his own. As he came inside Branch, the grey troll came too causing his whole to constrict around Creek’s cock milking it, the spiritual troll had never come so hard, so many times or for so long in his life and it felt absolutely amazing to him. The fact that the survivalist’s whole was milking his cock so well just proved to the guru that they were meant to be bonded mates as it only happened between such couples.

Branch can feel his whole constricting and then letting go of Creek’s cock over and over again inside him trying to wring every last drop of cum from the purple troll and he grey troll knows without a doubt if they carry on like this it won’t be long before they end up with a pod. When at long last they finish the guru slowly pulls himself out of Branch, who whines as the cock leaves him he finds that he hates losing the feeling of the other troll inside him and of them being so tightly connected to the spiritual troll. “Are you alright?” Creek asked him gently.

“I’m fine…In fact I didn’t want it to stop.” Branch admitted, before looking over his shoulder and smiling at the guru, slowly their hair comes back up, but stays knotted together, the grey troll looks at it with confusion and then asks Creek. “Shouldn’t our hair let go now?”

“Usually yes, but as we are forming a full life long bond then we are going to be like this for probably a week.” The spiritual troll told his new mate with a devilish grin.

Seeing that smile on his face made Branch feel a touch of trepidation go through him and he ask the other male troll with a touch of anxiety to his voice. “What exactly are you thinking?”

“That we have a whole week to spend together here in my pod mating and getting to know each other.” Creek told him honestly kissing the grey troll on the back.

“Creek…Do you want one of us to end up with pod?” The grey troll asked his bonded mate with wide eyed shock.

“Oh I won’t be the one who ends up with the pod you will, and I have to admit that I can’t wait to see you filled with my pods.” The guru told him, feeling joy surge through him as he thought about seeing Branch fat with his pod.

The survivalist shook his head at Creek saying stubbornly. “Oh no, I am not having the pods.”

“Really now?” The purple troll asked with a dangerous note to his voice, he pushed Branch down face onto the bed, Creek then rolled him over he kissed the grey toll hard on the lips, the survivalist responded to this quickly kissing him back with just as much hunger. The guru quickly broke this kiss earning a whine of disappointment from Branch, Creek stroked his fingers over the chest of the grey troll, causing the survivalist to wriggle slightly under him, because every touch of the other male troll felt good very good to Branch. With a devious smirk for Branch the spiritual troll started stroking, kissing and licking over the chest of the other male troll teasing him. The grey troll whined, moaned and whimpered as Creek tortured him relentlessly, it made his thoughts fragment into a thousand pieces, Branch can feel himself getting hard again because of what the spiritual troll is doing to him and soon all he can think about is getting Creek’s cock back inside him.

The purple troll loves the way the bright teal eyes of the survivalist have glazed over slightly, he clearly can’t speak properly, the noises which Branch are making are like the finest music to the guru and it is obvious to him that the grey is highly aroused by what he is doing to him. This gives Creek such a feeling of power that he never wants to let Branch have this kind of power and the guru decided then and there that only he would have this power in this relationship. Watching the grey troll so lost to the pleasure which he is giving Branch starts to make him become aroused again, their hair reacts to their arousal and starts to move again forming the same half orb over them as it did before. “Uhhh please Creek stop! Uh ahhh…Stop teasing me!” Branch begged moaning and sobbing all at the same time, as both pleasure and frustration was filling him while Creek continued to torture him. The purple troll’s cock was getting harder and harder as he listened to the noises leaving the survivalist and felt him writhing against him.

“I’m not going to stop teasing you unless…” The purple troll deliberately left the rest of this sentence unfinished and went back to kissing and licking over the skin of Branch once more.

“Unless what?” The survivalist asked in a desperate voice, as Creek doesn’t tell him what will stop him teasing him in the way he is.

The purple troll stopped torturing Branch for a moment, then he stoked over his chest and looked down in the survivalist’s eyes as he said. “I won’t stop this unless you promise to carry all of the pods, then beg me to take you again and get you with pod.” After he said this the purple troll kissed his way down the chest of the grey troll, before kissing his way over Branch’s semi hard cock causing him to gasp loudly and arch up slightly.

As the guru licked and kissed his hardening cock the survivalist moaned, this was such torture, he can tell that Creek isn’t going to stop doing this to him until he gets what he wants and Branch can feel himself wanting to give in to the demands of the spiritual troll. When Creek takes him into his mouth, starting to lick and suck on his cock, the last of the grey troll’s resistance fades and he babbles out helplessly. “I’ll carry all of the pods I swear! Please Creek take me again, fill me up with your cum and give me your pod!”

“As we are bonded mates, so you are tied to your promise to me.” As he spoke Creek glowed with purple light and Branch glowed with silvery grey light and the grey troll gasped with surprise as he felt the light bind him to his promise to Creek and once the light faded from them the purple troll spoke to Branch again. “Now in exchange for your promise I will keep my word to you my love.” The purple troll rubbed his now once more hard cock against Branch’s causing the survivalist to cry out loudly, and arch up against him. Creek then carefully rolled the grey troll over onto his front again and he pulled the shaking grey male troll up onto his hands and knees. Carefully the spiritual troll lined himself up with the whole of the survivalist, he gently but firmly pressed the head of his cock to the entrance of it and then addressed Branch for the third time. “Is this what you want inside you Branch?”

“Yes, Creek please take me.” The survivalist begged totally unashamed of what he wanted from the other troll.

Slowly but surely Creek pushed the head of his cock into Branch for the second time and as he did so the purple troll said to him. “Your going to be so sore later.”

After the guru said this to him, Branch half sob out at him. “I don’t care about that! Please just take me already!”

“Your wish is my command.” After the purple troll said to the survivalist and then he slowly torturously little by little pushed his cock into the grey troll’s whole.

Branch felt frustration filling him as Creek inched his way into him and deciding to take action he pushed himself back against his bonded mate taking his cock into him all the way to it’s hilt. Even as the grey troll let out a relived sigh because it felt wonderful to him to feel Creek all the way inside him, the purple troll tutted at the survivalist and said. “Such impatience Branch. Let’s try that, again shall we?”

“No please Creek, just take me please!” Branch begged of the guru as he pulled himself forward a little before thrusting back onto Creek’s cock taking him into him all over again.

“Oh no!” The spiritual troll told him in a scolding voice, he grabbed the grey troll’s hips in a bruising hold once again, there were already hand marks there from the first time he had done this and Creek ruthlessly pulled Branch forward off of his cock.

As soon as this happened the grey troll started to begged his bonded life mate again. “Uh no please! Creek please.”

The purple troll ignored him, he kept hold of Branch’s hips preventing him from moving as he very slowly slipped his cock into his mate for a second time. While the guru did this to him the survivalist whined and cried out as Creek tortured him all over again by doing this to him, when at last the guru was fully inside him once more, Branch let out a sigh of relief and Creek asked him. “There we go my mate all full again, feel better now?”

“Yes.” The grey troll said to him with a note of satisfaction to his voice.

Slowly Creek began to thrust in and out of Branch claiming him all over again it felt wonderful to him to be inside his bonded mate once again, the purple troll let out a moan of his own as he took the grey troll for this second time. “You feel so wonderful, I can’t wait to feel you milking my cum out of me again.” Creek told Branch in a breathless voice, the grey troll whimpered as the purple troll mentioned him doing this and the guru chuckled at him slightly before he addressed the survivalist again. “You’re so helpless right, now aren’t you? You know won’t be able to stop your body milking me when I cum in you, don’t you?”

Branch gave him a nod in answer to these questions, the grey troll was feeling absolutely blissful right now and part of him was passed caring about what would happen when Creek came in him for a second time while part of him worried about it. The purple troll began to thrust in and out of Branch harder, making the grey troll moan and whine, this noise increased as Creek pulled him back to meet his thrusts into him. “I’m going to cum in you again soon.” The guru told the survivalist as the pace and strength of his thrusts into the whole of the grey troll increased.

Branch moaned long and loud as the spiritual troll told him this, he was now enjoying this so much that the survivalist didn’t fight Creek as he continued to use the hold he had on his hips to pull him back and forth onto his cock. The purple troll pushed forward hard one last time hilting himself inside Branch as he came, as soon as the guru started to cum the grey troll let out a whine, and then moaned loudly as he felt himself start to cum, while his whole start to drain Creek’s cock of its cum. “That’s it my mate, just let your body milk me.” The guru said to him his voice full of praise.

“Uhhh ah ah unn!” Branch moaned out loudly, he stopped cumming, but his whole kept right on clenching and releasing the other male troll’s cock inside him, the survivalist could feel it as this caused spurt after spurt of cum to shoot into the deepest part of him. “Ahhh huh ah.” The grey troll gripped the bed sheets as his insides tightened around his mate’s cock over and over again, then Branch cried out once more as his whole clenched very tightly around Creek for one final time pulling one last long strong long spurt of cum deep into his body.

“Umm that felt so good Branch.” The spiritual troll told him, feeling both satisfied and very happy with himself, Creek stroked over the back of the grey troll gently and withdrew himself from within Branch. Panting hard the grey troll flopped forwards down onto the bed, the guru smiled down at him, he kissed him on shoulder and said softly. “I’ll get something to clean up this mess on us and the bed, some pain killers for you and then we can get some rest.”

“Thank you my mate.” Branch said feeling utterly drained but totally content at the same time, as he lay against the sheets of the bed as their hair moved up from being around them and but still staid bound together.

Creek left the grey troll alone on the bed for a few moments, he fetched some new sheets for the bed, towels, before going into the kitchen getting a glass of water and pain killers. Gently the guru lifted Branch out of the bed, he placed him onto the chair in the room, quickly changed the sheets of the bed, the spiritual troll handed Branch a towel in order to clean himself off, while he did this Creek did the same. Once they were both clean the guru picked the survivalist back up and sat him in the bed, Creek then handed over to him the glass of water and some pain killers, the grey troll took them when he had done this the survivalist then lay himself down in the bed, a few moments later the purple troll got into bed beside Branch and drew him close to him, before he covered them over with the bed sheets. Slowly with their hair still knotted together and their arms around each other the two male trolls fell asleep side by side, both of them feeling utterly content and at peace, they both knew at long last they had found the perfect mate for them.


End file.
